Instant Memories
by InvisibleSpotlight
Summary: Helga left her life in Hilwood when she was 9. But what happens when her new friend makes her remember what she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's been done….but I don't really care =) haha Complete H+A Mush. Enjoy.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

She went through the day as though it were any other day. Little did the population of PS 118 know that this would be the last day that they would see Helga G Pataki.

"Phoebe, there is something I have got to tell you. " Helga began desperately.

Just at that very moment, Gerald, Phoebe's boyfriend came around the corner, linking arms with the small Asian girl and leading her down the hall.

"I'm sorry" called Phoebe in a descending voice. "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

However Phoebe disappeared down the hallway well before Helga could tell her that there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

"Helga are you ok?" said an all too familiar concerned voice.

"Ar-Arnold" Helga responded having been caught off guard. "Everything is FINE Football head Doi!" she snapped as she walked past him. _Oh my love how sweet you are too notice when I'm upset. I will miss you kind stare, you're soothing voice, your angel face…._

_~*~*~*~_

"Hurry up Olga! We want to get there BEFORE the sun sets, preferably"

"It's Helga dad!" Helga corrected as she struggled down the stairs with her last duffle bag.

The Patakis' loaded the remaining items into the moving truck. Helga looked back at the town house she had grown up in. Where she first confessed her love of Arnold to a flabbergasted Phoebe. Where she found solace in her volumes of Diaries. A room that she would never sleep in again. She slid into the back seat of Bob's new Honda. Today was about sad endings and new beginnings. She only wished the she could have told Phoebe good bye.

The neighborhood rolled past her, her face pressed against the cold glass window, she took one last look at life as she knew it. Sid, Curl, Harold, Arnold and Sheena were playing baseball at Gerald's field. She could only imagine that Phoebe and Gerald were together…Rhonda was probably off somewhere, brushing her hair.

She sighed and slumped back against the seat, quickly falling asleep as the road trip loomed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine Olga!" Bob's voice boomed through the car. Helga's eyes fluttered open as her half conscience mind struggled to understand what happened.

Bob had taken a "Business Opportunity" or so he had called it. He was opening a headquarters office in a high rise in New York City. Which meant moving about 150 miles away from Hilwood. Not that Helga minded too much, she loved the city. But she would miss Phoebe and of course she would miss Arnold. _Oh Arnold_. She looked down at her golden locket. _If only I could have told you good bye. _

-----------------6 Years Later------------------

A fifteen year old Helga spread an array of baked goods across a plastic fold-away table. Brownies, cupcakes, cookies. This was her and her friends' last stitch effort to raise the remaining money for their spring break trip. Their break was only a month away and time was running out to make all of the needed reservations.

They were set up in the high school cafeteria and the first lunch period was about to begin. Helga, Claire and Ashley were three of Northwest High's most feared cheerleaders. All three were model beautiful. Claire was the smart one, she could see straight through any bullshit that was being said. Ashley was the sweet talker. Ashley could convince anyone to do just about anything for her. And Helga…well Helga could beat up the quarterback.

When the bell rang for first lunch shift, the girls crossed their fingers and hoped for the best. Their plan was to spend 2 weeks at the Disney World resort. They had almost all the money needed for the trip, they just needed a few hundred dollars for spending money. Luckily Helga had convinced her dad to match whatever the girls were able to raise on their own. So far through various other fundraisers they had raised 2,000 dollars. They just needed $500 more to meet their goal. After Bob's contribution that would give them $5,000 to plan their trip.

By the end of second shift lunch they had sold all of their items. The baked sale had made roughly $200.

----------Later that day---------

Helga threw her backpack on her bed and settled into her desk chair. As soon as she turned her computer on she was greeted with a new message.

ThatGuy15: How was the bake sale?

YourPrincessJuliet: Successful as anticipated. =)

ThatGuy15: So you're serious about this Disney thing?

YourPrincessJuilet: Of course, why are you wanting to join us? Lol.

ThatGuy15: Maybe I will. Haha.

Helga leaned back against her chair. She had met ThatGuy15 about a year ago in a chat room. They had gotten along and have been talking ever since. He was sweet, but she wasn't stupid. They hadn't even told each other their real names. She was sure he was harmless, but after all the stuff about child predators on the news, it couldn't hurt to be safe.

She tapped her fingers on the keyboard, debating on whether or not she wanted to type what was on her mind.

She took a deep breath and preceded.

YourPrincessJuliet: Maybe you should come. It's about time that I meet the guy that I spend all my free time thinking about.

ThatGuy15: …

ThatGuy15: You're Serious??

YouPrincessJuliet: The offer expires in about 30 seconds….

ThatGuy15:…but what if I'm not ready to find out that you're some 40 year old man with a body hair problem?

YourPrincessJuliet: LOL. 20 seconds…

ThatGuy15: I mean…you're really serious about this. You're not just kidding me?

YourPrincessJuliet: 9 seconds…..

ThatGuy15: I'll be there.

YourPrincessJuliet: That's what I was hoping. March 15th-26th. I'll take care of the hotel reservations…you just worry about getting there. And bring a friend if you want. I'll get back to you with the details.

Helga logged off. Had she seriously just done that? Oh well, sometimes you had to just take a risk. She hadn't been so preoccupied with a guy since she was nine. And she hadn't even seen his face.

Picking up her cell she dialed Ashley's number.

"You won't believe what I just did." She began before Ashley had time to say Hello.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! You all were very nice. Lol and Kristie…I know that you know who it is haha.

Chapter 2!! Yay!! Oh and my Chapters are short, I know…but I update often, so that should make up for it. =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Helga sat at her computer pricing rooms for her vacation. 10 days 9 nights at Disney wasn't cheap.

She had chosen a 2 bedroom suite. According to the website, the two bedrooms were joined by a living room with a kitchenette. There was also a balcony and two bathrooms.

The suite was on the Caribbean resort, providing plenty of pool side access. The Magic Kingdom Park wasn't far away either. She also booked tickets 10 day for 6 adults to the Magic Kingdom and the Animal Kingdom parks.

"Ashley…I think I've figured it out." Helga said into her phone.

"hm?"

"You, me, and Claire will share the master suit. There is a King sized bed and a pull out sofa. My mystery man and his friends will be the secondary bedroom. There is a pull out sofa and love seat in the living room, but I don't think we'll need it. I don't mind cuddling." Helga laughed at the last part.

"Mmm honey, as long as you're cuddling with me" Ashley replied. Both girls burst out into giggles.

"Oh hey Ash, I've gotta call you back, he just logged on."

"Oh say hello to Romeo for me." Ashley made several kissy noises before hanging up the phone.

Helga rolled her eyes waiting eagerly for a chat window to pop up.

ThatGuy15: Hey there Princess.

YourPrincessjuliet: Hiya =)

YourPrincessJuliet: I've got most of the trip plans secured.

ThatGuy15: That was quick. I still have to get my plane ticket. My two friends said they'd drive, but I can't leave as early as they are.

YourPrincessJuliet: Well you better step on it. We only have 2 weeks left, I don't want you skipping out on me.

ThatGuy15: Don't worry, I'll be there. However, I do think that we should exchange pictures, that way we know who we're looking for.

YourPrincessJuliet: I don't think so Bucko. I mean, I'm all for the element of surprise. Besides, I won't be able to hide my massive amounts of body hair in a picture, remember?

ThatGuy15: Ah, the body hair again.

YourPrincessJuliet: All you need to know is to be at the Caribbean resort, room 126 B at three PM.

~*~*~*~

The girls boarded their plane early Monday morning. Helga could not seem to get rid of the knot in her stomach. It had taken her hours to get ready this morning, she couldn't figure out what to wear or how to style her hair. She wanted to look perfect. What if this guy turned out to be the love of her life or something?

She had decided to straighten her hair, using some chi serum to make it glossy. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and her eyes were rimmed with dark brown eyeliner to make the blue in her eyes pop. She had on a shimmery white eyeshadow and several coats of mascara. On her lips was a pale pink glittering gloss (Kitten from Smashbox, to be exact). Around her neck was a locket, secured by a light pink ribbon. She was wearing her favorite dark wash true religion jeans and a pink lacy camisole with a thin knit gray hoodie zipped up halfway. Casual, yet pretty and girly.

Ashley and Claire had both chosen to remain in their PJ's for the duration of the flight.

As Helga settled into her seat, she sent off one last text message before she shut her phone off for the flight.

_In 7 hours we'll be together. So excited!! 3 3_

Then she leaned back and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the hotel, they were surrounded by pink luggage. The girls obviously didn't know anything about packing light. Luckily there was a hotel employee to carry their things upstairs.

It was 2 pm when the girls entered their suite. They were amazed when they took in the looks of the main room. Pictures of animated movies were on the walls, everything fit into the theme of Disney. There was a balcony off of the living room.

"A Hot Tub!!" all three girls squeeled in unison.

"Shit!" Helga exclaimed as she checked the time on her phone. "Less than an hour. Omg."

"What are you worried about. You look amazing, so it's not like you need to get ready. The only thing to worry about is the fact that your little digital friend may be a creeper." Claire reasoned.

"Gee…thanks that makes me feel tons better." Helga growled.

"Just chill out" Ashley said. "Its not like you don't already know the guy…you been talking for what, a year now?"

"You're right" Helga replied taking a deep breath.

Panic resurfaced 5 minutes later when her phone buzzed. She checked her new message.

_I'm early, can I come in?_

Six thousand butterflies exploded into her stomach. "he…is…right..outside…of…the door." She said between ragged breaths. But her friends pushed Helga towards the door"…I…I can't"

Ashley peeked through the peep hole on the door. "I don't know what you're waiting for, he's gorgeous."

"Oh let me look!" Claire jumped up, pushing Ashley out of the way. "She's not even kidding you, girl. Get out there!"

"Ok, ok you guys ….like go, hide somewhere.."

"We'll be unpacking love, try not to hyperventilate on him, I hear guys don't like that." Claire added over her shoulder.

Helga couldn't bring herself to look through the peep hole on the door, she gripped the door knob and took a deep breath.

She twisted the door knob slowly, jumping when the lock made a loud click as it released. "Breath Helga ol girl, you can do this, it's just a boy."

She pulled the door open, her eyes instantly meeting the brilliant green eyes that stared back at her. For a few minutes they just stared at each other. He had golden blonde hair, cut short and in a spikey style. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His face was stunningly handsome.

Finally she built up the courage to hold out her hand, which he took. "Hi, I'm…"

"Helga?" he cut her off.

She looked taken aback. "What..how'd you..Arnold?" she gasped.

She threw herself at him, arms clinging around his neck. He stumbled backwards slightly to catch himself from falling. A million thoughts raced through Helga's mind. All this time her 'Romeo' had been the person she had always wanted.

"Well that was fast." Came Ashley's voice from behind her, bringing Helga back to reality.

She detangled herself from Arnold and backed away a few steps. "Um..sorry about that " she said, cheeks flushing.


End file.
